


Tapotement & Petrissage

by noo



Series: Rascally Verse [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can't be solved with sex, but if you don’t try you will never know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapotement & Petrissage

Jim rushed out of the turbolift, knowing that Bones would be waiting for him by the Transporter room and not happily either.

"I know, I know," he started to explain as he stopped in front Bones, hands raised in a consoling gesture.

Bones raised an eyebrow as he interrupted Jim's explanation, "You just had to instruct Spock on the right way to care for your baby? You sure you haven't forgotten anything? Don't need to tell him about the correct procedures for operating the lifts?"

"Now you’re just being silly." Jim pursed his lips at how accurately Bones understood him.

"Am not," Bones responded as he bent over to pick up their bags. He tossed Jim's bag at him, missing the sneaky smile on Jim's face as he noted the bag that Bones held in his hands.

Jim was almost the picture of innocence when Bones straightened up.

"Don't you give me that look, you are planning something James Kirk and I won't have it!" Bones pointed a finger at him before turning to enter the Transporter room and continue his warnings to Jim. "You are the one that decided that Risa was close enough to Starbase Twelve so we could break for Shore Leave after dumping off those prisoners and their ship. Then you informed me that I just _had_ to take a couple of days off with you. You booked the hotel and various entertainments, which you won't tell me about, and you know what will happen if you have planned anything on _the list_."

By this stage Bones had made it over to the transporter pad and had walked up onto one of the round transport circles.

"I just knew you were going to be the one I had to literally drag off the Bridge. What?" Bones asked as he looked over to see Jim still standing near the door, noticing also that Scotty had a wide grin on his face as he sat behind the Transporter controls.

"Nice to have you back on board Scotty, I hope you had a lovely break?" Jim said as he walked over to stand next to his partner.

"Aye Captain, it was most restful and welcome. I hope you and the good doctor have an equally lovely time." Scotty smiled as he started to program the Transporter, adjusting the coordinates and double checking the system.

"So do I, Scotty," Jim said. "So do I. Energize."

Bones was noticeably silent on the pad as Scotty started to disappear from view in a blue swirl of light. It was only a moment before the swirls flowed away so that the two of them were now facing a completely different Transporter engineer.

"Welcome to Risa, I hope you enjoy your stay," the Risian greeted them.

"Thank you," Jim replied as he stepped off the pad and checked to see that Bones was following him.

Bones was looking himself up and down. Jim was well aware of this little quirk of Bones'. He really didn't trust the transporters and would spend a couple of seconds after transport in silence just checking to see if all his molecules had made the trip with him.

"Don't you laugh, you over excited child," Bones complained as he joined him. "So where are we going? Seeing as you didn't see fit to inform me where we are staying."

Jim's smile had turned into the laughter that he had just been warned against indulging in. He then led Bones out of the room and off to find transport to take them to their hotel.

oOo

Jim tipped the porter, who was just leaving the room after escorting them up. As the door closed silently behind him, Jim walked over toward Bones, who was standing by the balcony doors admiring the view of the Lagoon. He was watching as a group of birds floated along, using the soft breeze above the water to glide.

"I chose alright?" Jim asked, a gentle smile on his face.

"It'll do," Bones replied.

"First order of business is to get you relaxed, so outta that uniform and into normal clothes," Jim ordered as he turned back toward their bags.

"Oh, you know, I might have been able to transport down here in normal clothes, if my overworked captain didn't decide at the last minute that he just needed a certain report from the Medical staff. A report that had already been forwarded to him, but no, he couldn't find it and needed it again, right then and there. I call bullshit on him," Bones said, as he too walked over to his bag, lifting it up and placing it onto the bed for easier access.

"Bullshit, you say?" Jim queried. "I just think he's a diligent captain, who wanted to make sure that everything would run smoothly while he took what his Chief Medical Officer called, ‘a holiday that he was well due.'"

"Bullshit!" Bones responded. "Oh, hell no," he continued as he pulled a soft toy out of his bag. He glared at Jim as he lifted the toy up in the air and shook it.

"Are you going to have trouble sleeping, Bones? Did you need to pack Rascally to keep you company?" Jim smiled as he backed away and around the side of the bed.

Bones pointed at him, but the severity of the move was marred by the rabbit being held in the same hand, Rascally’s ears flopping forward with Bones’ arm movement.

"You're behind this!" Bones accused.

Jim put both his hands in the air. "Not me, I was on the Bridge the whole time."

"Still your fault. You wrangled some poor ensign into putting this in my bag and then made sure I couldn't head back to the room before we had to meet at the Transporter. You're not as clever as you think you are at planning things," Bones said as he tossed the rabbit away. Rascally landed and bounced once before resting up against the pillows.

Bones seemed to give the rabbit no more thought as he pulled out a shirt and some shorts. Risian weather was quite reminiscent of a warm Georgian summer's day, so Bones had packed accordingly.

Jim leaned over the bed, straightened up Rascally, and then reached for his own bag that Bones had tossed onto the bed along with his.

The two of them changed in silence, with the occasional quiet smile towards each other.

As Bones finished buttoning up his shirt, he broke the silence. "So what do you have planned first? You were very specific about the time we had to leave."

Jim just smiled at him, cocking his head to the side, obviously debating what to say.

"Follow me and come and see," he said as he turned toward the door.

Bones threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, but still followed.

oOo

"A massage parlor? Seriously, that is your idea? A massage parlor?" Bones said quietly to Jim.

"Shh, stop being such a grumpy pants," Jim hissed back. "This isn't a massage parlor, it's one of the finest spa establishments on Risa. Do you know I had to pull out the 'savior of the universe' crap to get us a booking here? And I hate that."

Bones reached his hand out to squeeze Jim's as the Nuvian receptionist stopped, opened up a door, and indicated that they enter.

"I know," Bones said, "but you really thought a massage is a good idea to start our shore leave?"

"C'mon Bones," Jim cajoled. "This won't be any ordinary massage!"

Jim had started to strip off, tossing his clothes onto the bench along the wall as he did so. "This resort has two De'Laren masseuses. I mean the Nuvians are great with their twelve fingers. But De'Laren's, god, they can't be beat!" Jim had climbed onto the massage bed, arranging the towel over his bare ass as he lay down, head propped up on his hands as he watched Bones remove his own clothes and join him on the adjacent bed, noting the slight stiffness on his right side. "Only five fingers, yes, but two thumbs on each hand and four arms. Be just what you need to work out those muscles you pulled trying to be all macho last week."

Bones swiftly turned his head to the side in shock.

"What, you think I don't know how you move and that you have been favoring your left side since our little encounter with the Augments?" Jim said quietly. "So here we are, to get a really nice deep massage and work out all your kinks and knots. A perfect start to our break."

Bones sighed as he shook his head. "You know, I still can't believe the misconceptions people have about you." He rested his head down on his hands and smiled as he remembered all the little thoughtful things that Jim had done over the years, never once asking for thanks or credit.

"Yeah, well, others can think what they like. You know me and that's enough," Jim said, staring towards the door. "I know you too, in all your badass glory, but do me favor next time? Don't point out which artery to cut when the bad guy is holding a scalpel to your throat. One of them will actually take you up on the advice and then where will I be?"

Bones face registered a look of shock before he reached a hand out. Jim responded, reaching out his own so that they could clasp them together.

The door slid open silently and two De'Laren's entered; Bones knew that he and Jim would have been unaware of their entrance if the tables hadn't been facing the doorway. They let go of each other’s hands as they noticed the arrivals. The De'Larens bowed towards them and then moved over to the opposite wall from the bench where a counter was fitted along the wall. Various pots and massage implements were placed upon it. Bones adjusted the headrests and placed his head down, noting that Jim was doing the same. Bones lay his arms on the table along side his body, whereas Jim let his arms flop off the table and hang down.

Bones did agree a while later that Jim was right. De'Larens sure did know how to massage and the extra two arms meant that little tense knots that he knew had been building up and hiding, now were being thoroughly worked over. Not a spot was being missed, and not to mention those thumbs coming in handy. From the sounds coming from Jim, Bones was sure he was enjoying the muscle manipulation going on just as much, and that his masseuse was finding some tense areas on Jim as well. Bones would recite in his head which muscles were being worked on as the hands skimmed, kneaded, pushed and rubbed. He had a quiet chuckle to himself as the De'Laren started working along his spine, working past the _thoracombular fascia_ and into the underlying _erector spinea_ muscle, which would be Jim's favorite if he knew it existed.

At heart Jim was still a teenage boy. Small things amused him, particularly if they had names that he could create an innuendo about. To prove Bones' musing correct, Jim's masseuse had stopped their gentle effleurage movements and changed to the more vigorous tapotement style. Bones could hear the noise as they tapped away up and down Jim's back. But then Jim couldn't resist and he just had to make a continuous "ah" sound. Just like any child might do to amuse themselves, seeing what the chopping motion would do to change the "ah" noise.

The massage continued, now working harder into the spots that they obviously found. Bones admired the skill, the dexterous fingers, and the ability to gauge from the muscles as to where the real pain and injuries were. Too soon the hands changed to slower, smoother glides. Oil warmed into the skin. Eventually, fingertips just brushed and soothed. Towels were pulled up and over the body. Hands pressed down to absorb the excess oil and then the De'Laren's were leaving after instructing in their heavily accented voices to take their time getting up, that there were glasses and a jug of water for their consumption and that they hoped they had provided assistance and relief. Bones was able to offer a more coherent thank you than the vague mumble and wave that Jim offered them.

Bones was the first to sit up, wrapping the towel around his middle as he stretched his arms and then his back, enjoying the freedom of movement that now existed. He slowly slid off the table and walked on slightly unsteady legs towards the jug of water. He tucked the towel into itself so that he could pick up both glasses after he had filled each with water and he wandered back towards the table, drinking from one. He offered the other glass to Jim, who had managed to sit up, neglecting to cover himself with the towel.

Jim drank deeply from the glass and Bones watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down with each swallow. His eyes then wandered down Jim's chest, over the little mole on his _pectoralis major_ , down over his nipples and the little dusting of hair around them, down the smooth line of his _linea alba_ and then to a certain part of his anatomy that was showing definite signs of arousal. As Bones glanced back up to Jim's face, it was to find Jim watching him, glass now placed down on the table, empty. A smug smile graced Jim's face as he performed his own perusal and his smile got wider as Bones' cock responded to Jim’s inspection.

"After a happy ending, Jim? I'm surprised that they left," Bones said as he finished his water and placed his glass down next to Jim's.

"They are De'Laren not Nuvian, hence why they cost more and are harder to get appointments with. They don't offer sex, just a massage," Jim said as he reached forward to tug on Bones' towel.

Bones stepped into the space between Jim's legs. Jim shuffled forward so that he was pressing into Bones. Another tug and Jim loosened the towel and dropped it to the ground. The softness and slight abrasion of the towel was replaced by the smooth heat of skin. He slid his hands around to grip at Bones' ass and nudged Bones' chin up with his nose so that he could press kisses to the neck and underside of Bones' jaw, tongue scraping along the stubble. Bones made sure he stayed still while Jim lathered attention to his neck.

"Only interested in a happy ending from you," Jim murmured between kisses and licks. "I know what is on that list and I want to add not sharing you to it. Mine, all mine, you are."

Bones moved his head sideways and down and then back to capture Jim's mouth. Sliding his tongue between Jim's plump lips, he took possession, marking his territory. Bones moved his hands from the bed to grip Jim's hips and pull them closer together.

Jim pulled away from the kiss. "Room, our room, now!" he breathed out, pupils blown wide as he looked into the flushed face of his man.

Bones rested his forehead against Jim's, breathing heavily. Bones nodded his agreement. Words were not needed. He stepped back and offered his hand to Jim, helping him off the table.

They both quickly got dressed, not touching with hands, but they couldn't stop their eyes from wandering over skin being covered, remembering the feel of past encounters and imaging how smooth the oiled skin would now be.

This time it was Jim who grabbed Bones by the hand and pulled him quickly out the door. They hurried out of the spa, through the reception area of the resort, and into the first available lift that, luckily, housed no other occupants. Lucky for them, because Jim told Bones that he had resolved to do what he did next regardless of who was around. Bones found himself pulled inside and, as soon as the doors had closed, shoved up against the mirrored wall and kissed thoroughly. Bones never gave a thought if their floor number had been pressed before he was being pulled out of the lift and down the corridor. He had not even noticed that the lift had stopped and that the doors had opened.

Jim pressed his index finger into the keypad and the door to their room opened. This time Bones pulled Jim inside.

oOo

Clothes were shed almost as soon as they both entered the room. Before long they were at each other again, as there had been minimal clothes to remove.

Jim entwined their fingers and started to back Bones towards the bed. Once they reached it, they broke apart to smile at each other. Bones then turned and let go of one hand to reach forward and push the rabbit off the bed, but Jim stopped him with a vehement, "No!"

"What?" Bones asked confusedly.

"He can't watch," Jim said as he rushed around, picked up the soft toy, and then raced into the bathroom with it.

Bones flopped backwards on the bed in exasperation at Jim's behavior, arm crossed over his eyes, feet still touching the ground as his legs hung over the edge.

"You know, it's just a toy, Jim. It can't actually see what we are about to continue. Speaking of, get your fine lil’ ass back in here right now!" Bones yelled at Jim.

Jim came back out of the bathroom and closed the door, locking the soft toy in there.

"But Bones, do you really want Rascally to talk to Joanna about what he saw the pair of us do right in front of him?" Jim asked seriously as he leaned against the wall, hands on hips and erection jutting out.

Bones lowered his arm to glare at Jim more effectively, although he was sure that even with his eyes covered, Jim would be able to see that he wasn't impressed by Jim’s 'logic'. Better to be safe than sorry. It wasn't the most graceful of positions considering the angle he was at on the bed, head titled backwards and up slightly as he looked at Jim from that angle.

The glare didn't work, as Jim stayed leaning right where he was.

"You want it, you are gonna have to come and get it," Jim smirked.

Bones rolled over onto his stomach and contemplated his impish partner. "If I do come over there, you might not like the consequences," Bones warned.

"I'm prepared to handle you," Jim said as his hand slid down his body to grasp and tug on his own cock.

Bones leapt off the bed and in two strides was across the room, spinning Jim and shoving him, trapping Jim's hand between his body and the wall. When Jim pushed back, trying to create some space and take back the power, Bones just pushed forward with his own body. He made sure that his cock pressed into Jim's pert ass. At Jim's involuntary groan, Bones nipped at his ear, probably tasting the oil still on his skin. Jim remembered that it wasn't the most pleasant of tastes. Normally Bones would take the opportunity to nip and lick at Jim's skin when he had him in a position like this, but now with that smoother than normal skin under him it seemed Bones got another idea. With one hand on Jim's shoulder he moved his head down to Jim's other shoulder, rubbing across the oiled skin.

Jim shuddered at the feel of the stubble on Bones' cheek as he rubbed back and forth like a cat. Bones slowly and inexorably made his way from Jim's shoulder to his spine and then continued the slow movements down his spine until he realized that Bones had dropped to his knees and they were both cheek to cheek. Although not the cheek to cheek normally seen on a dance floor, he was James T. Kirk and well, there might have been a scene similar to this on a dance floor back in the midwest in his youth. Come to think of it, at that moment he was clothed and so was she. And she didn't bite his ass the way Bones just had.

God it felt good. Bones nipped again before Jim realized that the trail of breath Bones was leaving was in a path towards his crack. A moan broke free from his lips as he thought about the possibilities of what Bones could do. A nudge of his nose, and a tease of breath back and forth and ending with Jim begging and pleading for a touch of anything to his hole. Or it could be Bones' hands gripping tight and pulling his cheeks apart and then with no warning, a tongue plunging in deep and hard while his muscles tightened around the tongue. It was neither of those. Bones surged back upwards, pressing hard, skin to skin.

"Spread 'em," Bones drawled in his ear, thickening his accent just the right amount to make Jim shiver.

"Bed," Jim offered.

"Don't need it right now, we'll get to it later. Now, spread 'em!" Bones ordered.

Jim tried to turn his head to see what Bones was up to, but he pressed in hard and restricted Jim's movements. Jim could have used a few of his not so clean tricks to get the upper hand, but Bones was in charge and Jim was more than happy to see where he was going with this. If he ended up well fucked, then one of his plans was coming to fruition quite nicely. He spread his legs, tilting his pelvis upwards just slightly, in invitation. Bones, like the proper Southern gentleman he was, wasn't going to let a perfectly well couched invitation like that go to waste. A fingertip wriggled its way in, made all the more difficult by Bones not moving his own groin away. Jim wasn't going to complain though, he was just going to show Bones how appreciative he was. More moans, a bit more of a shuffle of his feet, and another press backwards might just do the trick.

The finger worked all the way in and then out again, in, out, until it wasn't just Jim moaning. Bones' face was pressed alongside Jim's so his moans were reverberating right into Jim's ears. Jim's hips where flexing forward and back just as much as Bones and the wall were allowing him. He kept a tight hold of his own cock at the base. He wanted to last at least into he got filled with that cock of Bones'. He chuckled around a moan as he once again mused that he had nicknamed the man well. Bones indeed. The stiff, grumpy, Doctor had to be one of the loudest exhibitionists in the sack that Jim had ever bedded. His libido was almost as well matched as Jim's own, sometimes more so.

The finger was removed and Jim tilted back, waiting to feel the increase in pressure, and then there it was. That slow, careful, initial press as the glans of Bones' cock breached his anus. One time Bones had used his medical knowledge to tell Jim what he was doing to him. Jim had remembered most of it as Bones' accent got thicker the hornier he got, or the angrier, but at that time he definitely hadn’t been angry.

Jim was trying furiously to remember where Bones' hands had just been and when he had got the time to slick up his cock so that they had adequate lubrication. Come to think of it, where did Bones get the lube from? Was it in his hands when he leapt off the bed? But Jim stopped his wondering when Bones pushed further in and, due to the angle of the thrust, pushed up against his prostate.

Jim removed his hand from his own cock to brace it against the wall so that he could push back properly. Bones grabbed it and pulled it back down.

"No," Bones growled as he made Jim grab hold of his cock. "You hold tight and fuck yourself on your fist when I tell you to."

Jim let out involuntary groan at Bones’ bossiness combined with the images in his head of Bones fucking him hard up against the wall.

Bones moved his hand away, slid it down Jim’s thigh and lifted it up, so Jim was now bracing himself with one hand on the wall and one foot on the floor, up on the ball of his foot. Bones' other hand slid around his abdomen to support him. If he let go then Jim would be in danger of falling over. Bones started to thrust. The slow and measured movements of before seemed to be over, now it was fast and strong, very like the short sharp movements from the masseuse earlier.

"Now, Jim," Bones said as he pressed a haphazard kiss to the side of Jim's mouth. "Fuck your fist."

Jim started to do as ordered, using Bones' motions as he fucked Jim’s ass to assist him. The pressure started to build as he moved his hand up and down in contrast to the motions of Bones’ cock moving in and out. Bones started up a litany of his name, that was the clue that he wasn't far off from coming, so Jim sped up his pace, tightening his grip, trying to make it so that he would come with or before Bones. It was not to be. Bones stilled as he pushed upwards one final time, his seed bursting forth as he dropped Jim's leg to join his hands, wrapping around Jim’s torso and holding on tight.

Jim tilted back further now that he had both feet back on the ground, so that he had more room to keep pumping.

"God that's gorgeous. Love watching your big hands right around that cock of yours," Bones whispered as he dropped his head down so he could see Jim's movements better. "Almost love it as much as when they are around mine. Harder Jim."

Jim exploded over his hand, he had known he was close but Bones' words helped him finish and unfortunately, it meant that most of his spunk was now coating his own hand. That was probably better than having to explain to the cleaners about the marks on the wall, although this was Risa and they had likely seen much worse.

Bones slid out of him. "Clean up time," he said as he smacked Jim gently on the ass. Jim snorted and released the lock on the bathroom door, and, on less than steady legs, he walked in.

oOo

Jim woke to find Rascally tucked up next to him. He could hear Bones snoring quietly behind him with the room bathed in the gentle light from the planet's twin moons. He smiled as he became aware that he had left Rascally in the bathroom while they cleaned up and then crashed on the bed to sleep after their first round. At some stage Bones must have retrieved Rascally and tucked him in next to Jim. He lifted the toy out from under the sheet and placed him on the bedside table, making sure that he faced away from the bed. Jim rolled back and snuggled up to Bones, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek so as not to wake him.

"You old softie," he whispered.

As Jim's eyes drifted shut and sleep tried to claim him again, he smiled broader considering how Bones might say thank you tomorrow when he would surprise him with a chartered boat trip out to the far side of the lagoon and dinner.

oOo

“What?” Bones asked as he followed Jim into the room.

Jim stopped as he considered if he should brush the comment off, like normal, or actually answer it and open a huge can of worms.

He wouldn’t be Jim Kirk if he didn’t take the hard way.

“You flinch still,” Jim said, not turning around. He stood in place and waited to see how Bones would respond.

Bones stalked determinedly to stand in front of Jim. “What in god’s green earth are you on about? We have a nice dinner and then, afterwards, for some reason that only you can fathom, you get in a snit about something!”

“What I am on about,” Jim hissed as he stepped close to Bones, so that they were nose to nose before continuing, “is this.”

Jim raised a hand and went to touch Bones on the neck. It was the slightest movement but Bones moved away a little so that Jim couldn’t touch him.

“Got to love when your partner doesn’t want to be touched,” Jim said, anger very evident in his tone.

“That’s rich,” Bones declared, poking Jim hard in the chest with a finger. “I had my tongue up your ass last night. Not to mention your hands were all over me this morning.”

“You still flinch when I go near your neck. I’ve given you enough space to tell me what happened, but you still won’t.”

Bones growled as he turned and walked away from Jim.

“You have a go at _me_ for not telling you everything about a mission. Hypocrite!” Jim came very close to just yelling that last bit out, his voice had risen louder with each word that he spoke.

The look of fury on Bones’ face would have had almost anyone else in the galaxy seriously doubting if they would see the next morning alive, but Jim had had enough of being left out. He prowled forward, intent in every step.

“You think my security team wouldn’t show me the vid feed?” Jim met Bones again by the base of the bed.

“What do you need?” Jim asked as he reached forward to slide his hands around Bones’ wrists. He was going to make sure that Bones knew Jim wasn’t going to let him walk away again, but he wasn’t going to really hold him in place.

After last night when Bones had shoved him into the wall, Jim had thought that Bones had found a way to work through any residual issues. It seemed to not be the case. Bones did like to remind him often that, no matter how much he would think it, his cock didn’t have magical properties.

“I don’t need to talk about it,” Bones replied.

“Then don’t talk,” Jim whispered as he looked at Bones’ lips, letting his own tongue sneak out to moisten his own bottom lip. “Show me what you need. You said I’m not him, prove it.”

Jim waited while Bones made up his mind. The red-hot look of fury on Bones’ face was slowly being replaced by a combination of the heat of arousal and a calculating look of determination that was purely Bones. Jim had a short warning that Bones was planning something when his own aroused mind recognized the look of calculation in Bones’ eyes. Bones moved his hands, breaking Jim’s grip and gripping Jim on the arms instead and walking him backwards to the wall.

Bones had strength, which he thought he kept hidden from others. Jim knew he had been caught by others eyeing the look of Bones’ musculature on quite a few occasions, most notably by Uhura.

“I saw it,” Jim said as he stared into Bones’ face, watching intently as Bones breathed deeply in and out. “I wanted to kill him for touching you.”

“Shut up, Jim,” Bones growled as he slowly slid his hands down Jim’s arms.

“You like shoving me into walls, trees, whatever,” Jim said, ignoring Bones’ order. “I love it.”

“I said shut up,” Bones said, leaning his whole body in so he pressed fully against Jim, arousal very evident in both their bodies.

“Fuck, Bones,” Jim groaned. “I need to touch you.”

Jim tried to move his hands, but Bones just held on tighter. The struggle caused some rubbing in very delicious places, so Jim repeated it, a little smile on his face.

Bones growled, and Jim’s smile got wider. He loved Bones’ sex growls, all deep, rumbly and accusing at the same time.

Jim managed to get one arm released so he could move it up toward his neck. “Touch me here,” Jim ordered, pointing up at his neck. “Like he did.”

“Jim.” Bones lowered his eyes as he shook his head slowly from side to side. Jim took the opportunity to kiss him, ducking his head slightly to press the, at first, dry kiss to Bones’ lips.

“Bastard,” Bones breathed out before deepening the kiss and letting go of Jim’s arms.

As Jim had requested, Bones touched Jim on the neck, just like _he_ had, but in a considerably more gentle way. Jim snaked his arms around Bones’ body to hold him in place, tight against him as they undulated against each other. He started to pull Bones’ shirt out from his pants, wanting skin, needing skin.

Bones’ hands hit the wall on either side of Jim’s head, while Bones’ tongue was plundering Jim’s mouth. Jim broke away from the kiss, turning his head and presenting his neck for Bones. His hands had wrangled their way into Bones’ pants and, to Jim’s delight, Bones had gone commando.

“Fuck, yes,” Jim breathed as he kneaded the soft flesh of Bones’ ass. Bones breathed over Jim’s sensitive neck, causing shivers to run down Jim’s spine.

“Love it when you do that. Love it better when you lick,” Jim whispered, not wanting to talk loudly. There was something about sex that made people want to whisper. Jim still didn’t understand it, but he ran with the desire. And then sometimes you couldn’t just help yourself.

“Yes!” Jim cried out, voice breaking as Bones did as he asked, licking a slow path from the base of his neck, up to his ear and then nipping the bud of his ear.

“That’s it,” Jim said, deciding it was time to turn the tables.

In one quick movement, he had his hands out of Bones’ pants and then spun him into the wall. Before Bones could react, Jim had his hand in exactly the same place that Khan had placed his. He stared at Bones, waiting for Bones’ next move. Waiting to see if Bones was okay with this.

“You won’t heal me,” Bones said quietly, the expression on his face suddenly serious.

“Don’t wanna. I’m too fucking broken and so are you. I just want _you_ back.”

Bones’ eyelids lowered again and Jim waited, rather impatiently. His other hand was resting on the wall by Bones’ hip, just waiting for a signal to spring into action and then Bones’ cock would be in his hand.

“Jim,” Bones pleaded as he raised his eyes to meet Jim’s. The look in them had Jim leaning forward and pressing a slow, gentle kiss to Bones’ cheek.

“I’m not him. I’ll never be him, right?” Jim asked, all his own fears about the type of man Khan was and how closely he resembled that type were pushed almost resolutely to the side. Jim was sure though, that he wouldn’t use someone like Khan had used Marla. He hoped not, anyway.

Bones nodded. “I know, but I’m not gonna stop flinching for a while.”

Jim wasn’t sure how long they just looked at each other, or what made him slowly nod his head in understanding. His cock was being insistent that it needed attending to.

“Fuck it, we’ve talked too much,” Jim declared as he brought his hand over to start undoing Bones’ pants. Despite everything and finally having it out with this ‘talk’, Jim knew that he would always need Bones, no matter how mad they were or fucked up things got.

Bones chuckled deeply as he pressed his head further into Jim’s palm. “Maybe.”

In a matter of moments, Jim had his hands in Bones’ pants again, this time with a bit more freedom and his hand on Bones’ cock. It wasn’t the easiest of angles, but he didn’t give a fuck. It was probably burning a little bit with the friction and no lube to help ease the way, but Jim wanted it rough.

“Yes. Like that. Harder. No. Yes. Fuck,” Bones directed as Jim sped up his movements, wanting and needing Bones to come, finesse be damned. “Fuck, Jim. Your hand,” Bones groaned out as he tilted his head down to watch Jim get him off.

Jim was making it hard on himself, as he didn’t want to move away from Bones, and Bones wasn’t helping matters with his hands on Jim’s hips, pulling him closer.

“Fuck me, Jim. Fuck me!” Bones breathed out.

“Good eh?” Jim asked, his shirt sticking to his back from the sweat as he watched Bones’ cock appear and disappear through the tight channel he had created.

“No! Fuck! Me! Now!” Bones made each word its own exclamation and Jim couldn’t resist when Bones got like that.

“Shit. Fuck,” Jim cried as he pulled his hand out of Bones’ pants, the skin on his knuckles scraping against the belt catch.

Bones pushed him back toward the bed and Jim took the hint, undoing his pants and pulling off his shirt while trying to take his shoes off all the same time. It wasn’t an elegant path and he nearly fell over twice. He had one shoe and sock off and his pants around his knees when he finally got his shirt over his head.

“Gorgeous,” Jim breathed at the sight of a naked Bones on the bed, lube in hand, knees spread wide and one finger up his ass already. Jim’s hands were trembling slightly as he went to push his pants down further.

“Too slow,” Bones said as he grabbed Jim’s hand and pulled him down.

“Let me--,” Jim began to say, meaning to get his pants off.

“No,” Bones declared as he wrapped a leg around Jim to pull him closer and hold him in place. A well-lubed hand slid up and down Jim’s cock before Bones directed it towards his hole. “Want,” Bones insisted.

Jim wriggled forward as much as Bones allowed, shoving Bones back a little, enough so that Jim’s knees were on the mattress.

Bones tilted his pelvis up even more and Jim decided to fuck it and just fuck Bones with his pants around his calves and one shoe still on. Not the romantic end he thought the night would bring. Such was their life.

Bones’ other hand was on his ass, kneading the muscles and bringing back to mind the massage from yesterday, while he leaned up a bit as Jim pushed forward. Jim moaned at the tight hole slowly accepting his cock. Bones hadn’t lubed himself up as well as normal and if it was burning a little on Jim’s cock, he could imagine how it was for Bones.

“Harder,” Bones ordered, both hands on Jim’s ass now, kneading and pushing Jim’s hips forward.

“Impatient bastard. Trying to make it last here,” Jim groaned, laughing at the same time. He wasn’t the smallest of guys and Bones’ hole was taking its sweet time letting him in.

“No,” Bones replied as he pushed up, equally hard with his hips as with his hand on Jim’s ass.

Jim cried out as he found himself balls deep in Bones. He wanted to stay there, to wait and adjust, but Bones wasn’t having any of it.

Bones moaning had always been the killer for Jim and the one thing he had never admitted to the other man. Bones’ wanton expression of just how much he was enjoying sex could almost make Jim come on his own, but combined with Bones pulsing underneath him, well, Jim was fucked.

He pushed up slightly on his hands, all the better to allow him to move with Bones, to slide in and out, okay, slide only a little back before Bones was insisting that he slide forward again. The man wasn’t going to let him go, not for anything, and Jim was all for that plan.

Jim thought he might have brushed up against Bones’ prostate, if the crying moan was any indication, but he wasn’t going to stop and check. Fuck. Bones felt awesome all tight and pulsing around him and when Jim leaned his head down to concentrate on fucking Bones as hard into the mattress as he could , his undoing was Bones lifting his head up next to Jim’s ear and moaning directly into it.

Jim lost it. A few strokes and he was coming, the white flash overwhelming him before crashing down onto Bones, his hips still pulsing a bit as the final waves rolled over him.

He felt Bones move and then Bones bit him, hard, on the shoulder as he was coming between them, the spunk smearing on both their chests.

Jim lay like the dead man he felt, limbs weak and body all a mess. He _should_ move. The polite thing would be to move and get his clothes off properly and then offer to clean up Bones, but fuck it, he was happy right there and then, laying with spunk getting sticky between them and smelling of sweat and god knows what else.

“Get off me.”

“No, I’m dead.”

“Fucker.”

“Fuckee.”

Bones laughed, just a tired, quiet laugh as he wrapped his arms around Jim’s back and held onto him tighter, rubbing gently with those magical fingers of his.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [Tapotement & Petrissage]()  
>  **Author:**  
>  **Betas:** and  
>  **Character/Pairing(s):** Kirk/McCoy, Scotty and other OCs  
>  **Rating:** NC17  
>  **Word Count:** 6,961  
>  **Warnings:** Sex
> 
>  **Summary:** Some things can't be solved with sex, but if you don’t try you will never know
> 
>  
> 
>  **A/N:** The first part of this story was originally written a while ago. There was a line in it that had always made me want to write a reboot of the ‘Space Seed’ episode. I finally did that this year for the Star Trek BigBang, ‘Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven’. I then went back over the original Tapotement and what follows is the results of that.


End file.
